


喝点酒吧

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Summary: //名字瞎起的我真的不知道叫什么了//但白桃乌龙百利甜真的很好喝//ABO慎入，有车慎入，不会写车慎入，OOC慎入，有哭泣情节慎入
Relationships: Carpe | Lee Jae-Hyeok/diem | Bae Min-Seong
Kudos: 12





	喝点酒吧

**Author's Note:**

> //名字瞎起的我真的不知道叫什么了  
> //但白桃乌龙百利甜真的很好喝  
> //ABO慎入，有车慎入，不会写车慎入，OOC慎入，有哭泣情节慎入

<1>  
裴珉晟不喜欢分化这个东西。他对正被平权组织努力推翻的所谓“alpha更具权威、智慧和力量，具有基因优势”之类鼓吹性别优势的论调不感兴趣，或者更准确地说，一个字都不信。他只是被手机日历上的提醒扎着神经，服药提示跳动在屏保界面的瞬间太阳穴就突突地跳——抑制贴没完没了，抑制剂也无穷无尽。他有些悲哀地想，从某种程度上，这就是所有alpha和omega一眼望到头的人生。如果可以选择，他还是更喜欢没分化的日子，干净清爽得如同窜上秋日碧空的雀，清亮高亢的鸣叫，没有云雾的遮挡能窜到很远的地方。他既不需要借助第二性别耀武扬威，又不急着娶媳妇生孩子，分化有什么用呢，又不是百利甜味的信息素能让瞄准率再提高百分之八。裴珉晟叹口气，发情期——听起来就很蠢，又面目狰狞，人会变成失控的兽，会失去理智毫无顾忌，他撇撇嘴，接着面无表情地吞了两片药。  
今天比赛已经结束了，他和领队告了假，在队友意味深长的告别眼神里留在上海龙的休息室等人。他看着转播屏幕里头发卷卷的男孩带着熟悉的含蓄而温和的笑意，跟Danny一起挥手向大家告别，心里便被忽然涌出的暖流填满，歪头笑了一下。时间差不多了，他收起桌子上七零八落的杂物，果不其然，一推开门就看到了靠在墙上的李在爀。  
“哥，你可以走了吗？……诶？你背包呢？” 裴珉晟盯着头顶那个可爱的发旋，伸手揉了一把。  
“珉晟啊……”李在爀并没抬头，顿了很久才低低地问他，“你有抑制剂吗？”  
“有啊——诶？”他转身的动作忽然停住，好像发现了什么新大陆似的，虚情假意地想了想，“我换书包了没有装。哥你发情期到了吗？”  
李在爀抬头看了他一眼，没说话。  
裴珉晟觉得有点好玩——他没经历过发情期，也没见过，除了好奇，又有点别的情绪：“我真没了呀。要不要我帮你去找人（——见鬼，其实他哪里会知道怎么找）？找omega不违反你们的规定吧？”  
这话好像听起来有点奇怪，裴珉晟挠挠头，有点烦躁又有点惴惴不安。  
李在爀在心里骂了一万句脏话，但一句都不敢出口。  
他只能把身体的所有重量都压在墙上，在支撑不住的时候，慢慢滑了下去。裴珉晟终于察觉出异样——原来alpha的发情期也这么严重吗，他去扶李在爀低垂的肩，却发现手掌下的温度高得惊人，李在爀也似乎受了惊似的，轻轻地哼了一声。  
“哥你还好吧……我去给你叫队医？”他闻到了空气里那股淡淡的白桃乌龙的香气，使劲儿嗅了嗅，“哥这是你的信息素吗，还挺好闻的。”他伸手去掀李在爀的衣领，对方软软地靠倒在他肩上，毫无防备地把一片烧红的后颈露给他。裴珉晟伸手去戳了戳腺体的位置：“抑制贴还在呀——倒是哥的味道，怎么这么像Omega——”  
李在爀整个人的温度都又高了一层，缩在人怀里抖个不停。昏昏沉沉的脑袋里前一秒还在裴珉晟的尾音里想“谁他妈和你说我不是Omega”，下一秒他就感觉抑制贴被人扯下来了，还没来得及推开这个愚蠢的弟弟，裴珉晟极淡的信息素已经飘了进来，却像是滚烫的油滴，彻底点燃了他。勉强能维持的心神都在慌乱，——这和想得不一样。  
他想骂脏话，但早连骂人的力气都没了，反而是抑制不住的喘息和气音会流出来。一切都太过突然，长期使用抑制剂积攒的隐患彻底爆发，他似乎随时都要被淹没——或者已经被淹没了，只差最后一波浪潮，彻底将他冲垮。他有点哀怨地想，要是早知道裴珉晟能这么不靠谱，他还不如舍近求远回费城的训练室那边找队医。  
但现在一切都晚了。  
裴珉晟再不懂事，白桃乌龙味的信息素炸裂在鼻腔的一瞬间他也明白了。他不知道，但刻在基因里的本能已经告诉他，那是属于Omega的气息，那个Omega是他名字的另一半的归属，是李在爀。  
他是真的慌了，稚嫩的alpha没有处理这种事情的经验，何况空气里的信息素浓烈地冲进肺里，在面颊和鼻息间打转，融进血液传遍四肢，他自己也快烧起来了。他本能地想先把这气味藏好——他把人打横抱起来，带进了旁边的休息室。摸索着打开灯把人放到沙发上，裴珉晟今天第一次能看清李在爀的正脸，红得不像样子，一双眉蹙得很紧，眼睛半闭，牙齿紧咬着下唇，似乎要滴出血来。他趴在沙发伸出手去碰那片唇，换来带着气音的惊喘。情欲在身体里沸腾，白桃的气味已经浓郁到几乎发腻，裴珉晟似乎是下意识地释放着自己的信息素，百利甜酒的味道勾勾绕绕地，试图安慰着自家哥哥。  
可没有什么用，李在爀几乎开始痛了，那种似乎是身体硬生生断裂的疼，又像是从内部要被瓦解的酸软，他早就勃起了，胀得发痛，身后也湿得不成样子。裴珉晟手足无措地僵着，目光却如有实质地舔舐他的皮肤。他没办法在弟弟的注视下伸手自慰，那太丢脸了。他模模糊糊地看到裴珉晟俯下身，用手摸自己的额头。清凉的触感让他贪恋地在掌心里蹭着，发出低低的叹息。但身体的不满足还是让他难耐地辗转，似乎这样就能缓解痛苦。  
裴珉晟一直在做思想斗争，但事实上他根本没得选——也许，即使有他也不想选。他犹犹豫豫地叫了声“李在爀”——本来只是想正式一点，但他低估了这个声音对Omega的催情效果。李在爀发出了一声甜腻的鼻音，眼神朦胧，又因为噙着泪而晶莹剔透。他把自己交托在裴珉晟怀里的时候就已经做了决定，而此刻他血液里愈发浓郁的信息素已经不允许理智工作了。他需要亲吻、拥抱和爱抚，需要有什么填满空虚，需要有什么让他涌流所有的积累的情感。他需要——  
“珉晟啊……”  
迎接他的是青年几近失控的、狠狠撞过来的两片唇。

<2>  
李在爀觉得自己变成了一条河流。  
他软得像一弯浅浅的水，被伺候得太过舒服，早就不自觉张开了双腿。他在湿润的口腔里释放了一次，后穴也被足够地开垦出来。他听见裴珉晟低低地在耳边说，哥，我要进去了。不同于往日奶声奶气或是肆意张扬，是罕见庄重而恳切的语调，气音扑了他半脸，烧得眼睛氤氲起一片晶莹的雾。裴珉晟伸手去抹他眼角的泪，掰开他攥成拳揪着沙发的手，一根一根手指交叉在一起，变成坚定的十指相扣。他扬起脆弱的脖颈去压制呻吟，却变成一只献祭自己的幼兽，被人叼着喉结在齿间摩擦。被填满得时候他满足得如同被大地包容，仰望就是令人异常宁静的澄澈蓝天。  
他是在他的掌心下变成了一条河流，汩汩流动的都是脉脉的情意，到处都是淅淅沥沥的温柔的声音，到处都是流动的——欲望、情爱、交融的体液，又裹挟着沿途的风景起起伏伏。偶尔漏出难耐的叹息，细碎呻吟就像粼粼的波光。伏在身上的青年流出的信息素，相对于被挑逗发情的alpha而言淡得几乎可以忽略不计， 就像是咬牙切齿之间从缝隙里钻出来的，一丝丝萦绕在他身边，半是安抚半是挑逗，唇舌倒是肆无忌惮地在身上流连，用滚烫包裹所有感官的末梢，与他的情热一起融化，又带来更汹涌的情潮，亲吻离去后的冰凉空气让他更因敏感而颤抖，所有的词句与呻吟又被口腔里作乱的手指搅碎。李在爀在昏乱里读懂了克制背后的温柔，把裴珉晟的后背拥得更紧了些，带着哭腔喊了声对方的名字，换来更深的一记顶弄。  
裴珉晟找到了让怀中人颤抖不已的那个点，李在爀的呜咽和眼泪让他带了迟疑，但很快就被小幅度扭动迎合着的腰肢瓦解。他轻轻拨开李在爀挡着眼睛的细瘦胳膊，手指插进发间，看着那双染了情欲也依然明亮的眼睛：“哥，我想让你舒服。”  
河流的湍动变得剧烈了。李在爀如浪潮被抛进高空，又被一双手稳稳地接住。他被插着翻了个身，性器在敏感点上研磨着打转，逼出了他从指尖里泄出的第一声高亢呻吟。他塌着腰承受脊椎上的亲吻，从谷底被人一次次把着胯骨揽着腰捞回来。第二次高潮的时候他抖个不停，被裴珉晟抱得用力，像要揉进身体里。  
裴珉晟在最后的时刻退了出去，给李在爀的后颈小心翼翼注入了一个临时标记。  
李在爀沉睡过去，醒来的时候被拥在干爽的怀抱里，蓬松的羽绒被包裹着他，头顶是青年均匀的呼吸。  
他轻轻挣扎了一下，裴珉晟似乎有所察觉，含含糊糊哼了一声，手臂收了收，把他更紧地蜷在怀里，下巴在他头顶蹭了蹭，呼吸又重新恢复了平稳。  
李在爀躺在人怀里，心慌意乱如同风吹*。

*引自罗伯特·哈斯：她在他身边醒着，心慌意乱如同风吹。

<3>  
被堵在寝室门口的时候，李在爀的神情就像是开镜的时候见到了路霸朝他挥过来的抓钩。他轻微地摇晃了一下，好像在思考原地消失的可能性，然后还是认命般地在队友的注视下挤出了一个哥哥应该有的笑容：“珉晟啊，你怎么来啦？”  
裴珉晟边挥挥手向状况外的队友致谢，边毫不客气地关上门把揶揄的视线阻隔在外 ：“来看在爀哥呀。”他直截了当地坐在床上，李在爀目光游离了片刻，最后选择了椅子——离裴珉晟大概有一米的样子，好像很亲密又似乎疏离。裴珉晟当然注意到了，颇为夸张地撇了撇嘴。李在爀没错过他狭长眼角里那丝志在必得的锋芒，依然如赛场上那样无懈可击，因为过于笃定而显得满不在乎。人一开口却变成了蹭着主人腿撒娇的大型犬：“哥——你怎么不理我呢。kkt不回，discord不回，连组队邀请都不回……”  
他没料到裴珉晟会这么直接，心漏了一拍，笑容挂在脸上，眼神却若无其事避开。裴珉晟离得近了些，单臂撑着扶手俯身凑在他身前，另一只手轻轻地、像是对小孩子那样捏了一下他的下巴，然后滑到颊边。李在爀被这种亲昵哄得抬起了头，不由得轻轻吸口了气，他们离得太近了，他甚至在那双眼眸里看到了自己的倒影。  
裴珉晟说 ：“哥，我做得不好吗？”  
百利甜的信息素又慢慢悠悠地融进来，李在爀受不得这种恶劣行径，——Alpha向一个Omega释放信息素，他已经可以报警了。他被逼得有些窒息，艰难且略带不满地开口：“珉晟，把你的信息素收一收。”  
“诶？”裴珉晟直起身，愧疚的表情似乎是意识到自己做了什么坏事。他就像闻洗衣液的味道那样，闻闻袖子、闻闻领口，又去闻刚被扔在一边的外套，又恢复了理直气壮的无辜附加一脸疑惑：“哥，没有呀。”  
他俯下身，意味深长地探过来：“哥，你别诓我了。”  
百利甜渐渐变得有侵略性了，李在爀在酒精浓烈的灼烧里，还未完全褪去的情热又逐渐被调动起来，他做得不好吗，珉晟做得好极了。那样细致缠绵的吻和抚摸，被信息素包裹的安定和满足，酸软被击溃而从身体里涌流出来的时刻，光是想一想李在爀就要把整个人都缩起来。那不只是alpha和omega隶属于本能的相互吸引，还有这个年轻人的这颗心，——这颗火热的、坦荡的、又充满爱意的心。可是……  
他在心里叹息。  
裴珉晟的手不知道什么时候已经撩开衣服的下摆贴上了他的腰肢，微凉的略有些粗糙的手指摩挲着腰侧的皮肤。李在爀闷哼一声往后缩，退无可退地被禁锢在臂膀与椅背间。  
“虽然现在说有点晚了，本来是想等拿了冠军以后再说的，但其实也不算晚，是吧？”  
李在爀还没完全从发情期里缓过来，光是肌肤接触已经够让他头脑发昏了：“嗯……？什么？”  
“我们在一起吧。”  
李在爀屏住了呼吸，抬眼对上了明亮而炽热的黑眸。  
“我是说，我们在一起吧。”  
“哥，你躲什么呢。李在爀——”裴珉晟似乎有几分不满，尾音里又多了几分令人啼笑皆非的娇憨，“第二天一睡醒就跑……哥真是的，我会吃了你吗，回宿舍也连句话都没有。”  
李在爀轻轻地阖了眼，看神情像是在叹息，几次都欲言又止。最终他犹豫着，好像不知道是否正确似的，说：“珉晟啊……以后我状态不好的时候，可不可以找你来做临时标记？”  
像咬破了菠萝派以后被甜腻果酱击中的瞬间，唯恐它流走而赶紧舔掉，裴珉晟晕晕乎乎又慌慌张张地点了头。  
可是……可是他是想在一起的。不是因为他是Omega，是因为他是李在爀。如果性别分化能让他们在一起更顺理成章一点，他也不那么讨厌分化带来的诸多不快了。  
哥不喜欢我吗。  
可哥不喜欢我的话，不会乐意让我标记他吧？  
他沮丧地、又似乎很满足地在哥哥肩头蹭了蹭。

<4>  
“哥，哥你改了那个好不好？”  
李在爀哼哼了两声，没理他。  
——改什么呢，还能是什么，不过是“!boyfriend=sinatraa”的那条twitch command，但好端端地为什么要改，反而显得欲盖弥彰。李在爀不自在地推推裴珉晟在肩膀上乱蹭的脑袋：“别闹。”  
“我没有闹……哥明明是我的。”  
也许是因为见到裴珉晟前排位连着输了一下午，也许是因为发情期好像又变得不规律了——两个人聚少离多有一阵了，李在爀靠着抑制剂熬了几回，这已算是久别。李在爀心里的烦躁被超级加倍：“……珉晟别闹了。”  
裴珉晟好像还没意识他的不快，偷偷漏了几丝信息素，李在爀语气却变得严肃起来：“别拿你的信息素干扰我……”  
裴珉晟委屈得无以复加：“我没有！你心虚什么！不过是让你改条命令而已！不想改删了也行嘛。”  
李在爀不是不知道裴珉晟管控信息素的能力笨拙得令人发指，偏偏alpha本身对自己的微弱气味毫无自知之明。但他讨厌这样身不由己的状态，他似乎感觉到自己的发情期快要到了。omega——永远处于下位，永远被支配，永远被占有。分化几年，李在爀早就接受了这个事实，甚至一并养成了平静无视所有刻板印象与偏见歧视的能力。但在最亲近的人面前，他忽然变得沮丧而烦躁。——他够脆弱了，他拒绝一切使自己滑向传统omega身份的可能，他不想让自己缺乏伴侣的爱抚就患得患失，他不想失去掌控自己的权利，他不想——  
“你搞什么珉晟……”李在爀闭上眼遮住眼神里燃烧的怒火，“你别无理取闹了。”  
裴珉晟委屈巴巴地别了别嘴，如果李在爀心情够好，会觉得这家伙像只被主人训斥了的大型犬。  
而这只大型犬忽然竖起耳朵嗅嗅空气：“哥，你发情期到了吗？”  
发情期，又是发情期。  
李在爀心里的火终于没按耐住。

……  
裴珉晟用了好大的力气才克制住自己没发脾气，但他离开房间的时候，还是并不温柔地甩上了房门。——什么叫“临时标记可有可无”，可有可无的根本不是那个可笑的标记，分明是自己。  
他走了两步，忽然盯着路边的药店出了神。——他知道李在爀最近肠胃不好，一直在吃药，可那个药……好像不能和抑制剂一起用的吧？  
裴珉晟心里一沉，满身冷汗。

李在爀不知道自己在气什么。发作一场似乎抽走了他所有的力气，——本来也不是什么大事的。  
但现在容不得他再考虑这些，裴珉晟说得没错，他的发情期不期而至。即使情热已经慢慢地从身体内部升起来，他也忽然觉得胸口冰凉：吃了药的人没办法再服用抑制剂——他忘了这码事。可现在，他已经没退路也没出路了。  
他跟裴珉晟说，你走吧，我现在不想做了。  
其实有什么呢，李在爀自己也觉得没什么。不怪裴珉晟——他只是讨厌alpha对omega的主宰，和高高在上的态度。  
他定了定神，怀着侥幸心理想，也许冲个冷水澡能好受些，然后他需要回队，需要找队医……可发情期来得远比他想得快多了。从椅子上站起来的时候他的腿已经开始软，身后潮湿黏糊的一片洇湿了布料，也顺着腿根往下流。皮肤的触感被无限放大，他几乎能感觉到体液是如何流过大腿内侧最娇嫩的皮肤。身体内部的酸软迅速积累，他快要被击溃了。  
他顺着墙一点点地往前挪，食髓知味的后穴已经开始绞动着期待被填满，那种空虚让他仅有的理智也恼羞成怒，没有alpha他就不能活吗，可是珉晟——  
那张还带着点稚气的脸出现在脑海里的时候，李在爀不由自主地呻吟出声。  
裴珉晟对他而言就是裴珉晟，不是OWL选手，不是男性，不是alpha。  
裴珉晟就是裴珉晟。  
他意识到这一点的时候——他其实早就知道，可他从没清醒地告诉自己这一点。被逼到绝境的时候，他眼角都沁出泪来，撑着桌子，空气都扭曲了。  
……好像有谁在敲门？  
但他的意识已如扁舟被卷进浪潮里，黑与红交织的世界一点点从视野里蔓延开，他似乎，来不及给队医打电话了……

裴珉晟无比感谢自己离开的时候忘了还房卡。他站在门前闻着慢慢飘散的白桃乌龙心慌意乱，刷开门的一瞬间就被扑面而来的浓郁信息素呛得缓不过神，——如果不是在电梯里颇有预见地提前吞了片抑制剂，他估计会当场宕机。而离开前还面无表情、隐忍着怒意的人现在瘫坐在地上，正仰着头艰难喘息。  
他的心被揪得更紧。发情期的Omega有多脆弱他或多或少听说过，那场在休息室里的性爱在他回过神以后也让他后怕不已，几乎要忘掉交合的快感和其间融融的爱意。他边把人放回床上边轻声喊着李在爀的名字，得到的是几声被粗重喘息掩盖到微乎及微的呻吟。Alpha与生俱来的控制欲和占有欲让裴珉晟不由自主地感觉到了愤怒——怎么都到这地步了……  
怎么都到这地步了，你还要拒绝我？  
他像是泄愤一样地叼着对方锁骨上的一块皮肉，用尖尖的犬齿不轻不重地咬了一口。  
李在爀被肩膀上的短暂痛感换回了一丝理智，他看着伏在身上的人，好像没法理解为什么他会出现，伸手软绵绵地搭在对方肩上，说不上来是想推开还是想拥住。  
但裴珉晟已经理解成了拒绝。愤怒迅速地被失望甚至绝望浇灭，只留下几乎要结冰的满心的寒意。他不明白李在爀为什么要生气，也不明白他们是怎么弄成这样的。他看着李在爀整个人都燃成一朵火烧云，唇间溢出的呻吟已经变了味，带了痛苦的意味，只好去解他的衣衫去抚慰他的下体。后穴湿漉漉的，裴珉晟伸进手指的时候体液就已经染到了指根，他大脑已经无法思考了，浑身的血液都被隔着肌肤融进来的高浓度信息素煮到沸腾，有些机械地开拓着肠道。进入的瞬间他好像恢复了一丝清明，看着李在爀眼泪就掉了，裴珉晟从来没有想过，他会产生一种属于alpha的屈辱感，——我是什么，是代抑制剂，是按摩棒，是信息素提供者，是临时标记服务生；但不是男朋友，不是爱人，不是能够完全互相托付的伴侣。  
为什么不是我呢？他轻车熟路地找到了李在爀的敏感点，尽职尽责地顶弄着。李在爀的双腿无意识地蹭着他的腰，脚趾都蜷起来，哑着嗓子发出若有若无的呻吟。裴珉晟盯着李在爀的五官，眼泪却不受控制地往下掉，一颗一颗砸在李在爀的胸前和小腹。  
可你怎么会不喜欢我呢？明明这个人眼里的依恋和欢喜自己都看得清，游戏里的打闹和生活里的陪伴都有迹可循；在旖旎情事里性感而诱人的模样自己也记得清楚，他胳膊软软地勾着自己的后颈，贴面在耳边啄出一个吻，失控时一声声喊着自己的名字，抽噎着吐露着真心。……你怎么会不喜欢我呢？  
他把避孕套丢在垃圾桶里，把两个人都清理干净。李在爀大概还有些意识，又被性爱冲昏了头，在浴缸里也还搭着他的脖子，时不时因为失了重心而贴过来。  
清晰的白龙乌龙味依然充满房间。裴珉晟觉得这气味很像李在爀，温和柔软、又带着波澜不惊的清冽，只有在情动时才酝酿出浓郁的甜，可茶里的苦也就一并更浓。  
他把人紧紧拥在怀里，李在爀被箍痛了，糯糯地句喊了句“珉晟啊”，嗓音和语调都是软的，轻轻推推他胸膛，在臂弯里找了个舒服的地方又沉沉睡去。裴珉晟注视着睡颜，眼睛又开始重新发涨。

李在爀醒来时，身边是一片冰凉的空。  
他好像不太能记清到底发生什么了，好像梦里自己的血液也依然在蒸腾，后颈似乎传来了痛感，但他就像鬼压床似的——发情期太累了，甚至没法睁眼去看看窸窸窣窣的响声来源。  
珉晟是那个时候走的吧。  
……珉晟？  
李在爀觉得有点不对，再往前推——他猛地倒吸一口气，想起情潮汹涌时，他在被快感逼出的眼泪里，朦朦胧胧看到青年人的泪，一滴一滴地顺着脸颊掉下去。再往前就是剑拔弩张的房间里的空气，和青年人那张欲言又止的、明明白白写着受伤的脸。  
李在爀心头一紧，快要窒息了。他静静躺在床上，房间里一片昏暗，像在宣判死刑。  
回到基地已经是晚上，和裴珉晟的聊天记录依然毫无更新。不只裴珉晟那头安安静静的，他自己也一言未发。——可他不知道该如何开口。  
而裴珉晟把这默认成了对他不告而别的默许。

<5>  
日子过得飞快，一个月过去，OWL第三赛季赛程正式过半，主场制让所有战队从选手教练到工作人员都叫苦不迭应接不暇，甚至连按着时间表倒时差的观众都抱怨疲累。李在爀的发情期彻底紊乱了，抑制剂成了家常便饭，队医忧心忡忡地拿着他的激素报告给他加着药量，但看着他的黯淡神色又没办法开口说什么“找个alpha”之类的话。训练赛后，李在爀听着教练的安排，顺从地点开了第一视角的录像，忽然被屏幕一角“diem”四个字母烫得胸口发痛。  
他对裴珉晟的第一视角并不陌生，他们不是从成为对手的那一刻开始才互相关注的。李在爀只是想起去年费城和上海对战的时候，一切都还没发生。裴珉晟每次见到自己都会笑嘻嘻地从背后压过来，偶尔对视还会有点不好意思。李在爀一直不愿意回想，也不愿意深究，但好像确实是这样，他这段时间总是觉得空，不是来源于身体，而是滞留在心灵深处的空洞。有什么重要的东西被挖走，伤口无法愈合，风从中穿过，源源不断地带走热量和血液。他不知道事情怎么会变成这样，而他日复一日盯着那个再没更新的聊天框，竟然发现自己惧于收到任何回答。  
不问就不会有回答了。  
他偶尔想，裴珉晟离开确实是因为他觉得自己需要离开了，不是因为自己没有挽留，也不是因为自己……在赶他走。  
他无数次向黑暗房间里的空气辩解：我没有赶他走。  
我真的没有……我想让他留下来。

<6>  
接到领队通知的时候，裴珉晟觉得头都要炸了。——联赛官方要给他和李在爀做一个单独的采访，是万众瞩目的“carpe diem”还是“diem carpe”的好友之战。他扶额哀嚎，他怎么没想到呢，联赛哪里会放弃这样的宣传噱头。  
他怎么会想不到呢，自己的ID就在那里明晃晃摆着。  
Carpe diem也好，diem carpe也罢，总之他们是彼此的另一部分，他们加起来才能完整。  
裴珉晟这样想着，眼睛又开始疼了。

裴珉晟不是个爱迟到的人，但拍摄这天他特意在床上多躺了半小时，剃须刀空转了十分钟，热牛奶多热了30秒，搅麦片的频率降低了0.5赫兹，磨磨蹭蹭——总之比约定的时间晚了近一个小时。他和随行的工作人员慌慌张张向拍摄团队致歉，又急匆匆去化妆间——幸好，李在爀不在这里，大概是在摄影棚里等着。但该来的总要来，他没有时间——也没能力整理好复杂的心情，只得在进门前深吸一口气，然后对着那张熟悉而陌生的脸，挤出一个有些羞涩的笑容。  
他看着李在爀站起来，身形单薄得透出一股莫名的悲哀，心像针扎一样的痛。——他见不得他这幅样子，如果是遥远地凝望的话，他还是喜欢那个意志强大、冷静果断、意气风发的青年。在短暂的安静的注视里，他看到李在爀弯了嘴角，可没笑出来，反而掉了泪。  
——李在爀见不得那样的笑容，那样单纯无害的、羞赧生涩的笑容，像他们初见时一样——那是在很久之前了，又像是他第一次在向镜头前的无数观众说话——那种面对着所有人的、毫无差别的笑容。  
……我们不该是这样的。  
他想像个没事人一样打招呼，可眼里迅速积累的泪水根本不给他说谎的机会。所有人都盯着他，裴珉晟的目光也是，他连用袖子抹泪的机会都没有。李在爀自暴自弃地哭了出来，无声的挣扎恍如默片，然后被稳稳地接进了一个怀抱里。

<7.0>  
两队的工作人员手足无措地打着圆场，Danny也头大地接着“啊他们真是best friends啊”之类的话茬，然后干脆带着大伙都走远了，一群人在休息室里坐着也依然面面相觑有些尴尬，只好聊一聊华盛顿的天气和美食。等到他们终于把牛排馆华人街韩国城fusion dishes都讲了一遍后，休息室的门被推开了。  
裴珉晟边挠头边探进来，蹩脚地用英语道歉：“啊对不起……对不起对不起。”然后求助地看着韩语翻译：“抱歉让大家久等了，我和carpe选手情绪都有些激动，现在我们可以开始了。”

<7.1>  
裴珉晟轻轻拍着他的背，来来回回说的只有几句“别哭了”“没事的”“你还好吧”之类的话，李在爀哭得喘不上气，脑子都昏昏沉沉的。他埋在人肩头不愿意出来，太丢脸了，算了既然这样了就多哭一会儿吧……可哭完了又要说什么呢。  
有几滴温热的液体落在了他的后颈。  
李在爀最开始以为是错觉，但液体越来越多、越来越密地落下来，顺着宽松的衣领流向脊背，他有些难以置信地抬起头，看到一双透着红的眼。  
他清清楚楚听到了火焰燃烧的声音。  
白桃乌龙的味道钻进鼻腔时，裴珉晟整个人就像被热油泼了一身，下意识地往后退了一步，却带着怀里的李在爀一起跌跌撞撞地往后倒去，勉强靠在了沙发的边缘。李在爀犹不自知，倒是被这个动作唤醒了一样，开口说了声抱歉。  
“珉晟……我不知道怎么说……”  
裴珉晟的心忽然被揪紧了，他想拦住他，太残忍的话就不要说了吧，李在爀。哥，我已经做到这地步了，还不够吗。  
可李在爀吻了他。  
李在爀不是第一次吻他，可裴珉晟是第一次被亲得晕晕乎乎到忘了换气。牙列撞在一起，血腥气瞬间带着信息素涌出来。李在爀的舌尖去勾勒他的唇和口腔。裴珉晟紧紧地抱回去，不明所以也依然在享受。  
直到被搅得舌根发痛，李在爀才轻轻推了推裴珉晟。裴珉晟用舌尖带走溢在唇边的津液，眼神执着地索要着答案。  
“珉晟啊……”深吻过后李在爀忽然有了底气似的——反正都到这一步了，“我不想你走。”  
“我没想要你走。……对不起……我不是那个意思……”  
裴珉晟忽然轻轻笑出来，这什么语气，怎么就像一切都发生在昨天一样。  
——可不是那个意思是什么意思呢。  
但他没问。  
他不想纠结了，他说：“哥，那你喜欢我吗？”  
李在爀还没来得及点头，又听到裴珉晟问：“那如果我说，我们在一起……”  
他又想流泪了，说不清是想哭还是想笑，只是胡乱地应着声。  
迎接他的是青年长久无声的相拥。

“哥，我们是不是该去叫工作人员进来了？”

<8>  
“从前如荡失终点 两边  
从头来用一分钟 初见  
情人在望天 兜转 擦肩  
我转身应该找到 你视线”

**Author's Note:**

> 删减了很多议论和无意义抒情的部分，但最后好像看起来又缺了点什么。  
> ABO太难了，写一次简直元气大伤  
> 都是白桃乌龙惹的祸（。


End file.
